


【Trigger】〖圆圆篇〗vixx同人

by Grey_Eyed



Series: Trigger [6]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 07:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17361527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grey_Eyed/pseuds/Grey_Eyed





	【Trigger】〖圆圆篇〗vixx同人

〖车学沇的场合〗   
“咚咚咚”  
“进来。”  
车学沇转动门把手，走进了房间。  
“主人，我回来了。”  
你抬头看他一眼，丢下了手中的笔。

近来的事忙得你焦头烂额，手里握着个烫手山芋，来自各方的压力很大。眼前这个男人的归来，更是一根毒刺直直扎入你心房。  
“你本该杀了他。你在犹豫什么？”  
“对不起，主人。当时情况复杂，我——”  
“你只要道个歉，老李和渡鸦就能回来了？你当你是谁？”  
房间里的气氛立时降到冰点。车学沇知道现在不是解释的时机，便垂首静立在房间中央。  
“你太让我失望了，车学沇。”

车学沇不久前被你外派到某个组织的外围卧底，收集情报。为了掩人耳目，你们还演了一出戏。车学沇被你撵出家门，连带俱乐部的工作也丢了。过惯了奢靡生活的首席舞者情场失意，自然就投奔了新的金主。很可惜，这出美人计还是被对方识破，负责接头的老李和渡鸦被对方反侦察斩杀，就连一身绝技的车学沇逃出来都费了一番周折。  
虽然料到车学沇不是个简单的主儿，但对方动用了那么多人，最终也没能把他留住。车学沇躲躲藏藏，足足穿过了大半个城市才跑回“黑天鹅”，一回来就立马敲响了你办公室的门。  
车学沇何尝不痛苦，老李是看着他长大的前辈，教了他无数保命的真才实学。渡鸦与他并肩作战多年，过命的交情真真切切。他们一起送走了很多很多战友，心已是逐渐麻木。可真到了永别的这一天，自己的手上溅满了他们的血，车学沇痛得心脏紧缩，心口被剜去一块，正汩汩淌着鲜血。  
他的嘴唇颤抖着，想说些什么。而你凝视他半晌，冷不丁一笑。  
“我该怎么相信你？车学沇。”

车学沇“扑通”一声直直跪在了地上。  
他的骄傲、他的尊严，在那一刻被你撕得粉碎。  
你对他的信任，被推到了悬崖边缘。车学沇无法接受。他死心塌地跟了你多年，各方面都是无可挑剔的优秀。他为你杀戮，为你流血，为你筹谋，到头来，你却质疑他的忠诚。在他最脆弱、最痛苦的时候，你伸出一只脚，践踏在他头上。  
他觉得，那天，他才第一次看见真正的你。至尊的王者，不该过度关怀某颗棋子的生死。你的视线，只着眼于大局。在你的世界里，他渺小得犹如一粒微尘。  
车学沇曾以为，他不在乎。他爱你，深深地爱着你，爱得疯狂，义无反顾。他觉得他与其他人不一样，他是特别的，他在你心里，占有特别的位置。他只要这样想着，内心就无比地幸福。  
到头来，他们还是一样的。  
他们是主人豢养的宠物。谈爱，未免奢侈。

“我没有背叛您。”车学沇看向你的眼睛，用那细软的蜜嗓轻声说。  
“证明给我看。”

“砰！”  
You pulled the trigger.

——————————

你静静地看着车学沇从他身上几个诡秘的角落掏出小纸卷，不禁好奇，这个男人身上，究竟隐藏了多少秘密。在那之中，又有多少是与你相关的？  
车学沇耐心地把那些小纸卷一个个展开摊平，恭敬地递到你的办公桌上。  
你的视线依然聚焦在他身上，密切地注意着他的一举一动。  
车学沇不动声色地后退一步，双手恭顺地交叠在身前，“这些是我收集到的情报，请您过目。”  
你伸出食指在那一小叠纸片上点了点，还是看着他，目不转睛。  
“我的所有武器都已经上交，包括——”  
“行了行了，别跟我打官腔。把你身上所有的暗器都交出来。”  
“是。”

你翘起右腿坐在沙发上，颇有兴味地看着面前摆了满满一茶几的小玩意儿。车学沇就是这点好，每次都能让你惊喜。你细细地看去，那些东西的形态千奇百怪，大大小小怎么说也有百十来件，随身携带如此大量的暗器，他究竟是怎么逃过那些精密的安检仪器的？  
“那个——”车学沇小心地开口，视线望向办公桌上的纸片，“您不看看吗？”  
“有必要吗？”你忽然冷下脸，吓得车学沇不自然地一抖，“那说明不了什么。现在，证明给我看。假如你没有背叛。”  
车学沇无措地垂下头。人类是很复杂的生物，俗话说“知人知面不知心”，要一个人证明自己的忠诚，本身就不可能吧。毕竟，再真诚的人，也是会说谎的。  
半晌，见车学沇没有动作，你悠悠开口，“把衣服脱掉。”

这是一个再简单不过的命令，车学沇很清楚该怎么做。可是今天，他没有照做。  
“衣服脱掉。”你提高声音重复了一遍。  
车学沇仍旧站在原地一动不动，双手缓缓握起了拳。  
你越发狐疑，起身两步跨到他面前，一把撕开他的上衣。  
入目的是腰部洇了厚厚一片血的白色绷带。你的脸色顿时暗下去：“怎么回事？”  
车学沇低头：“只是小伤。”  
下一秒，他重重地摔在地上，脸被狠狠撞向地板，头顶的黑发被一股蛮力撕扯，把他修长的脖颈向后弯成一个痛苦的弧度。“你非要逼我再问一次？”  
车学沇只闷哼了一声，沉默了许久，才在你放手前的最后一秒开口：“我轻敌了。”  
你眯起双眼，松开手，等着他继续。  
“我被识破了。我为此付出了代价。”车学沇低下头，半湿的刘海遮住了面庞，身子在颤抖，声音染上了哭腔，“主人啊……我害死了我的老师和我的兄弟。您说我该不该下去陪葬。”  
你扯着嘴角冷笑：“该，但不是现在。我杀你时，你才能死。”  
“是啊。只有您要我死，我才能闭上眼。”车学沇低声念着，慢慢伸手把破损的上衣摘去，又脱去下身的长裤。他的左侧大腿上，还缠着一圈绷带。你回到沙发上坐下，目光深沉地看着他的每个动作，忽然冷冷地开口：“你跟他做了？”  
车学沇跪着的身体立马僵住，如堕冰窟般剧烈地颤抖。“没有……”  
“为什么没做？你不是最擅长这个吗？”你的脸上是事不关己的淡漠，和一个漂亮的浅笑，“勾引男人。”  
你静静地观察着车学沇，见他不接话，便自顾自接着道：“没做。那你就是败在这儿了，车学沇。这个黑马可真不简单，刀枪不入，连你车学沇这样的尤物送上门去，都能坐怀不乱。呵，我都要怀疑他是不是个男人了。”你拿起桌上的酒瓶为自己倒了杯伏特加，目光实则一刻也没有离开过他的脸。  
“说来听听，我很感兴趣。我们首席车学沇，怎么就败在了黑马手上？”你挑起眉，优雅地晃了晃酒杯，口中词句却是轻佻，“他不玩男人？”

车学沇犹豫了很久，久到你的耐心都已渐渐耗尽，才吐出一个微不可闻的句子。“在您心里，我就这么不堪吗……”  
你脸上的笑容纹丝不动，“对付这种人，色诱是最好的方法。怎么？”你稍稍停顿，玩味地打量着车学沇颤抖的赤裸躯体，“你还挑人不成？”  
“我是您的宠物……”他还在挣扎。  
“不是吧。”你突然嗤笑出声，像是听了什么荒唐话，“车学沇，难不成你还在乎什么忠贞？”  
车学沇慢慢抬起头，眸中是深渊里熄灭前一秒的微光。他还抱着一丝希望，你在心里无奈地笑笑，薄唇微启，轻轻吹了口气。  
空余无尽黑暗。

“我是真想不到，车学沇，你居然在乎这种东西！”你注视着不曾抬头的车学沇，装作恼怒的样子，空着的那只手紧紧攥成了拳。“大好的卧底机会就这么被你生生葬送了。行，你厉害。不用我提醒吧，你还顺便害死了我两个心腹。好，非常好。这说辞真完美啊，是吧？你为了我守身如玉，我是不是该夸你啊？嗯？”  
车学沇此刻怕是心如死灰，你如是想。这正是你想要的，不过还不够。你需要确认，他有没有倒戈。你要把他的一切都彻底粉碎，把他的身体割开，撕扯出鲜活的血肉，让他疼得撕心裂肺，再递给他一把刀，把它对准你的心脏。你必须看清楚，车学沇那颗心，究竟是不是忠诚的。  
“主人，我没有背叛您。真的没有。”车学沇的眼中溢满了泪，声音抖得不像他，“可不可以不要再说那些绝情的话了，我怕那是真的……”  
你皱起了眉。该说不愧是车学沇吗。

“别再骗你自己了。”  
车学沇扯出个惨兮兮的笑，“我不信。”  
这下头疼了。

不论博弈的技巧如何高超，人的身体都是不会说谎的。你叹了口气，“你过来。”  
车学沇顺从地站起身来，赤脚踏过木地板，无声无息地走到你面前。你掏出一副手铐把他双腕铐起，钥匙滑到远处，见他一副低眉顺目的温驯模样，忽然发觉，他也不过是个二十出头的青年人。得到你的默许，车学沇弯起修长的双腿跪上沙发，缓缓跨坐在你的腿上。他把双手轻轻地环过你肩颈，微微偏头献上柔软的唇瓣。车学沇只是小心翼翼地触碰，啄吻你唇角的动作虔诚得犹如亲吻神像的信徒，温软得不带一点儿情欲。  
你无动于衷地晃动着玻璃杯，注视着晶莹的酒液在其中旋转。身上的人流连在你的脸颊、颈侧，一路轻吻到衬衫边缘，才堪堪停下。  
“你就对黑马做了这些？”  
“他戒心很强，根本不让我近身。”车学沇垂眸，温热的气息喷洒在你颈侧。  
“呵。”你笑得轻蔑，一手扶上他纤瘦的腰，只碰到厚厚的绷带。于是你的手向下摸到挺翘的臀，用力捏了一把。“所以？”  
“啊……”车学沇轻吟，半埋怨半撒娇地看向你。那双杏仁般的眼睛水汪汪的，满满的都是委屈。他的眼睛像是有种魔力，能生生把人拖进他精心编织的猎网。空气都在那一刻变了味儿，喘息间，有细小的火种噼啪作响。  
“你这点火的本事见长啊。”明知道他没那个心思，你却故意挪揄，把手向他仅剩的底裤里伸去，“怎么今天装起纯情来了，平时你可不稀罕玩儿这个。”  
车学沇的身体又开始颤抖。瞧，就像你说的，人的身体是不会说谎的。他在忍耐。车学沇把头埋在你颈窝里，由着你对他为所欲为，逆来顺受的样子看得你莫名恼火。于是，你掏出一把刀，捅进他的侧肋。  
“你知道吧，你就是个婊子。”  
车学沇的身体骤然僵硬。

你恶劣地指挥着车学沇把身体摆成各种耻辱的姿势尽情地观赏，却连碰都没有碰他一下。你说，脏。  
你甚至把杯中的残酒泼在他身上，看他疼得缩成一团，脸上的笑容嗜血而凶残。  
在某个瞬间，你好像看见他落了一滴泪。坠落得太快，转瞬即逝，不知是不是幻觉。

你终于玩够了。  
车学沇慢慢地从地板上爬起来，脸上和身上还残留着情欲未褪的潮红。多么讽刺啊，你明明什么都没做，他却已经是这幅不像话的样子。就好像，他如你所说，生性如此。  
可他并不是。他只是爱你。  
错了，错得离谱。戴上王冠的人，怎么会有感情。

车学沇抬头，直直对上漆黑的枪口。  
他笑了。其实你看不出这个笑容里都包含了什么，那太过复杂，你读不懂。你在他瞳眸里看到的，是千万种情感熔炼在滚烫的深情里。在那之中，独独没有遗憾。  
“我爱您。”他闭上眼。  
“瞄准我的心脏，完全占有吧。”

“砰！”  
He pulled the trigger.


End file.
